kingdom hearts:new bonds
by Lostpersona
Summary: after a year after sora saved the world the heartless are back roxas and ventus have there own bodies and so do namine and xion there is also new kids on the block with new world rated m for: character death,sexual and mature language and lemon enjoy OCXOC SOKAI NAMIXAS RUFFIE TERQUA VION AND MANY MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**ME:hey i have gotten new stories ideas since my writers block on persona next gen so i've decided to use one of my ideas in a kh story new oc say diclaimer **

**?:he doesn't own nothing kh Disney square enix or anyother games that might appear in this story**

**ME: alright they get it anyway enjoy!**

**chapter 1: An Accused Axel**

_***Fira's POV***_

While i was walking to school with my friends Kairi and Xion

we heard singing from a house across from Sora's house

"The warning to the people

the good and the evil

this is war

to the soldier,the civilian,the martyr,the victim

this is war!"

"it's the moment of truth

and the moment to lie

and the moment to live

and the moment t...CRAP I'M LATE!"

was all we heard before a teen with roxas's hair and sora's hair color then with sudden gust of wind he was gone. "Damn if he's that fast i wonder how he is in bed?"Xion said before i smacked her upside her head "fool you have a boyfriend!" i yelled before sora,ventus,and roxas came out "Sora do you know who bought the house across the street?"kairi said as she jumped on sora's back "oh that's my cousin's house he lives with my aunt and his 2 sisters" sora before he kissed kairi's cheek.

_***Kairi's house:Kairi's POV**_*

"so this guy had sora's hair color and roxy spikes?" my big brother Axel asked"yeah but the thing is when are you coming down it's almost summer?" i asked "why don't ya turn around kai?" Axel said as i turned i saw axel "so why don't we see mister sorax" axel said as he ran to the house. "wait up!" i yelled as i tried to catch axel.

_***?'s house***_

"so what's this kids name?"axel asked me.

_***FLASHBACK**_*

"introduce yourself" barked angrily "Aero Yokino" he said when he look at me he looked at me with an intent to kill

now that i got a good look at him he has jade green eyes they usually say that you can see a true persons feeling now i know the myth is true"why don't you sit next to by the back window." said annoyingly "oh and no wind elements" said before Aero disappeared in a flash of lightning " what did i just say?" said angrily. "You said i couldn't use wind elements" Aero said.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"his name is Aero Yukino" I said when as soon I said his name he seemed to dread coming but it Quickly disappeared and turned back into determination. "who are you?" someone said it sounded like a little girl i turned around to see a 6 year old girl carrying bags of groceries "um i go to Aero's school i'm also your cousin Sora's girlfriend" i said "oh Aero's inside but my parents at work i'm sure they won't mind if you come in for a while"she said shyly

_***Aero's POV***_

i was watching my favorite show(which btw was House of Anubis)(A/N:I LOVE HOUSE OF ANUBIS!)when i heard the door open and Selphie's active voice i went down to help her i saw two familiar pairs of red hair one was the one from my school and the other was a pair i had sworn revenge on the one i will kill here and now "I'LL KILL YOU"i yelled as i jumped down the stairs while summoning my keyblade.

Me:so a little dramatic ending remember review,follow,recommend and no flames3 and sorry for it being so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: my dumbass forgot the disclaimer so ima fix dat

Disclaimer:lost doesn't own a thing if he did kh would be rated M now enjoy!

_**Chapter 2: a new romance**_

_***Kairi's POV***_

We helped selphie(which we found out after we introduced ourselves but she was hesitant to shake axel's hand) bring her groceries inside after we put them in the kitchen selphie took my hand and pulled me behind the couch after i got down i heard a familiar voice yell "I'LL KILL YOU!" when i looked at the stairs i saw Aero jumping down the middle of the staircase then rush at Axel keyblade in hand (i wasn't surprised he was Sora's cousin after all) he used wind magic which Axel blocked with his own keyblade "so umm kid i'm guessing your Aero,second question why the Hell are you trying to kill me?" axel spit coldly "you know exactly why you raped and killed Roxea Yokino my eldest sister" aero spat at axel. "do you have any proof" i said (the reason i said that is because that's the day axel came in covered in blood say he got mugged) "proof i have more than proof i have evidence" aero yelled as he looked at axel until he confessed "yeah i raped and killed the bitch so what oh and guess what . !" axel said as he laughed like a maniac"then he started to disappear in a blackish aura "oh and the worlds are gonna be destroyed again~" axel said in a sing song voice as axel disappeared aero looked at me i was scared until he said "get your friends together we got worlds to save" he politely said before kicked me out

_***Aero's POV***_

as everyone came in the morning i gave them assignments sora and kairi was to give rooms(biggest mistake of my life but also the best) me and fira was in charge of putting entertainment on board the ship(hey don't how long this is gonna last) ventus and xion were putting away food namine and roxas were loading ammo and keychains terra and aqua was putting bags practice weapons and other stuff(condoms)on board after we were done sora told us the room assignment" okay me and kairi share a room,ven and xi, terra and aqua, yuffie(Aero's sister twin btw) and riku and fira and aero will share room" wait did i hear that right i have to share a room with a girl i've had a crush on since we meet just then ventus moved next to me and whispered "you know you want to tap fira's ass here's your chance"

_***ABOARD THE SHIP***_

as i got into the captain's seat sora sat next to me and asked "what world are we going to" "my favorite yasoinaba" i yelled as i set the coordinates for the world as i finish he asked another question "what's this worlds gimmick if there is one" he asked kicking back in the copilot's chair "our magic is channeled into our otherselves or persona i can't tell you them but i have a friend who can and we fight rpg style" i said "oh and we arrive in 24 hours" i said as i went to my room

_***NORMAL POV:LOUNGE***_

"so how long until he finds a naked fira on his bed?" kairi asked while watching tv when she turned she saw yuffie putting up her hand counting down from five .1 "Holy Mother Fucker,A Naked Fira!"Aero yelled the whole ship heard it "well now i know" kairi said as she went back to tv.

_***AERO'S AND FIRA'S ROOM***_

"why are you naked" Aero asked as he tried(and failed) to stop his nosebleed. "Aero can you please cut the crap you obviously know me we did meet in inaba and also started dating there until i had to leave" Fira said with a tinge of regret "guess the all-knowing fira is back guess know i can't get anything past you now can i?"Aero said as he took of his shirt "nope,now come here you don't know how long i've been waiting for this."fira said seductively

_***warning total lemoness ahead no want well i don't care***_

As soon as Aero got on top of Fira he went to work on her neck marking it as his property "no ahh need to go aah so fast" Fira moaned "well i can't help it you left on valentine's day the day we promised to have sex since then its been three years three!" Aero said as he looked at Fira she noticed that his eyes had a new pinkish tint to them(means love,lust,crushing hard,or infatuation)as Aero noticed her eyes also had a pinkish tint "well well what have i said about rushing" Fira said as she grabbed Aero's manhood and stroked him through his shorts which made Aero gasp in surprise then Fira flipped them over then put them in a 69 degree as she pulled down his shorts and boxers "well you're about 7 and a half inches" she said as she stroked him "so um where did you learn this?" Aero said between moans "well let's see i have a sex crazed brother(riku) he has sex practically everyday i learnt it from my mom where did you think i learnt it" Fira answered annoyed before she took Aero into her mouth"well someone is sure smart when i have their weakness in front of me" Aero said as he stuck two fingers in Fira's womanhood to which she moaned the vibrations from Fira's moan made Aero climax into Fira's mouth which she swallowed his seed happily "so ready for the main course?" fira asked as she laid on her back and spread her legs "yes but the question is do you want to lose your virginity when we just started our relationship back up today?" "yes you idiot i love you now can you please press on" Fira asked as she steeled herself as Aero got a few inches deep he found that little wall that was preventing Aero from making Fira his.

_***lounge***_

"so how long until he breaks the hymen?" kairi asked as she and yuffie was watching a new show(degrassi A/N:don't know how girl like that shit) "about now" "HOLY SHIT IT HURTS!"

"um never mind i just got my answer"

_***control room***_

"where the hell is he" Sora yelled as he dodged a missile " you might not want to know" riku said as he shot down the last heartless ships "what might i not want to know riku!?" sora asked as he picked riku up by his collar 'Little man strong arms' riku thought "well lets just say your cousin got some before you did" riku said before sora threw him on the co-pilot's chair and started running to Aero and Fira's room.

_***lounge (again)***_

" well i hear sora" kairi said as yuffie held up three fingers and counted down "3.2.1" was what she said before they saw Sora hauling ass to the "occupied" room " damn sonic ain't got shit on him."

_*** you know who's room***_

this time Fira's ass was in the air,hands digging into the sheets,and face in a pillow while Aero was pounding into her from behind "feels so good" Fira moaned out. in a flash the door opened(we know who it is) as Sora pulled Aero's ear and out of Fira to which she whimpered from the sudden emptiness then sora pulled Fira's ear as well as they left the room Aero grabbed their clothes tossed Fira's her and he only put on his pants as Fira put on her bra pants and held her shirt when they got to the living room Sora sat them on the couch and they quickly put their remaining clothes on as the rest appeared sora ask "so what kind of rest did i just see huh HUH,WHEN IS SLEEPING SEX!" "i'm sowwy Sowa" Aero said in a kiddie voice that got to sora " it's ok just next time use protection"Sora said "ok i'll get some condoms than"Aero said as he stopped next to roxas he snatched the box in his hands and ran "thanks roxy" Fira said as she ran to their room

_***the next morning***_

Sora and the gang(excluding Aero and Fira woke up to yelling as they got to the kitchen they found the source aero fighting with an orangette "oh hey they're up"

_**me: well ima troll but i want you guys to comment,rate,and recommend and i also want opinions for the next lemon well until then BYE!**_


End file.
